


坠落

by Layladida



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layladida/pseuds/Layladida
Summary: 夏洛克爱上了他的心理医生
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	坠落

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及精神疾病，时间线错乱，ooc属于我

清晨。

夏洛克睁开眼睛的那一刻便尝到了宿醉的苦果。一阵剧烈的头痛让他蹙起了眉，喉咙干得就像烈日下的撒哈拉沙漠，他需要挣扎着坐起来为自己弄一杯茶。

或者两杯。

头晕目眩令他坐起来的计划彻底宣告破产，他重新躺下，眼睛打着转，开始演绎昨晚发生的事。床单凌乱，某个地方粘着一些液体，鼻腔里浓烈的的酒气，冰冷的，床的另一半残余着另一个人曾经存在的痕迹。冰冷的。

其实根本没必要，他这么做只是职业病而已。就算是以安德森的智商都能推理出这儿发生的一切，他想。

今天需要自己洗床单，他恨这个。但是哈德森太太不能总是承办所有事宜，尤其是当她看到那些污渍之后，夏洛克的那点小聪明就全都露馅了。他骄傲于自己藏匿真相的实力，就连麦考夫都被蒙在鼓里。

他进了浴室，镜子映射出他赤裸的身体以及星星点点遍布全身的痕迹。他的手指游走在那些红色的斑痕之上，锁骨上面盖在伤疤上的青紫色尤其显眼，他在那儿多流连了一会儿，回味着沙金色头发擦过自己皮肤的感觉，那就像在品尝一份醇香的焦糖布丁。他想象着阳光照在那些发丝上温暖的样子，微笑不知不觉漫过唇角。

夏洛克细致的数着他俩在一起的每一个细节，这是第三次约会，剧情进展一切顺利甚至有点快，他们都需要时间消化。

他把思维宫殿里的一个房间命名为JOHN，当然不是所有John都会住进去，John在他看来只有一个，那是他的John。就在昨晚，当自己醉得一塌糊涂到时候他喊着那个名字，用一种不可思议的音调，连他自己都吃了一惊。那可以定义为呻吟，因为它带着一定程度的气息不稳，颤音，百分之百的信任，一点前所未有的恐惧，和生理上的愉悦。

夏洛克总是说身体只是运输管道，但是运输管道总归是需要维修。只有约翰能帮他干这个，只能是约翰。他的脸颊有些发热，并一直漫延到耳尖，比洗澡水的温度还要烫人。他象征性的清了清喉咙，示意自己停止想这些，自己手头还有写案子没来得及处理，最近他的效率创了历史新低，虽然还是比苏格兰场的那些家伙快上一倍，但他不能再这样下去了，等着看他出错的人能从英国排到太平洋。

他匆忙的洗完了澡，水珠不断地顺着漆黑的发卷滴到脖子上，流到锁骨，胸膛，最后钻进裹着身体的白被单。约翰不喜欢他洗完澡之后裹着被单出来，那样会让他看起来一副欲求不满的样子，约翰曾经这样笑着打趣。是昨晚吗？夏洛克记不清了，他从不喜欢酒精的副作用。

自从他们的第一次约会，夏洛克觉着自己就像着了魔一样。约翰的身影，约翰的声音，填满了夏洛克的整个世界，现在包括他的运输管道。他总会看见约翰，在窗前、床沿、他的扶手椅上以及任何夏洛克待过的地方。

就比如现在，约翰正坐在桌前仔细地读着报纸，但那只是镜花水月，夏洛克清楚的很。如果他现在去拥抱约翰那就太蠢了，上一次他这么做的时候雷斯垂得就在旁边，可怜的探长用他空空如也的小脑袋瓜确定他精神出了问题，还不幸的惊动了麦考夫，最后由几位特工把他绑去医院输液，并且用了点镇静剂让他被迫睡上了大半天。这简直是一场灾难。夏洛克恨死医院了，不过他倒是很乐意到约翰的医院去。这是例外，其他人全都感到很惊讶，他们惊异于夏洛克固执的头脑终于透了一点光进去。但是他们终究没能察觉到问题的本质。就在一年前，没人相信夏洛克会有所改变，就连他自己也是。这一切都是拜约翰所赐。

【你什么时候回来？我又出现幻觉了，那感觉很不好。如果你不想让我饿死的话记得带些牛奶回家，我们的存货不多了。 XX】

夏洛克给约翰发了封邮件，这个月的第N封了。他从不担心约翰会把自己和那些女朋友搞混。他们对彼此来说都是独一无二的存在。约翰看到了这个肯定会无奈的抓着头发，下班后立刻满载怨声的去超市买牛奶，顺便带回来夏洛克喜欢的煎饺。夏洛克又想到了约翰和机器吵架的场景，托着脸的一只手得赶紧覆在嘴上才忍住了一声发笑。

他和约翰的相遇按理来说要归功于麦考夫。如果不是麦考夫拉着他去看心理医生的话他就不会遇到约翰。夏洛克心想着要报答一下自己亲爱的哥哥，于是破天荒的他已经整整三天没有吐槽麦考夫日渐肥胖的身材和退后的发际线了。不得不说这可真是太辛苦了。

在遇到约翰之前的那段时间夏洛克这辈子都不想回忆。他的心里住着一个恶魔，那个恶魔西装革履，还有个名字。那是莫里亚蒂，他死了，随后夏洛克也死了。当然，后者是事先计划好的。夏洛克梦里的两处坠落总会重叠起来，他从巴茨医院的房顶跳下来，坠落到某个昏暗囚室里肮脏的水泥地上，下坠的气流汇聚成无数条锯齿状的鞭子狠狠地抽的他皮开肉绽。东欧那块不毛之地是拼图里的最后一块，可偏偏就在这最后一步，夏洛克完美的计划出现了瑕疵。他被那些嗜血的怪物关了起来，被虐待，鞭挞，受尽了折磨。他还是活了下来，就在苟延残喘之际是麦考夫救了他。此后的一段时间那些噩梦就一直萦绕在他身边，让他不得安宁。

麦考夫知道这一切，但他只能眼睁睁的看着那个骄傲可爱的弟弟日益消瘦、苍白，宛如行尸走肉。夏洛克顽固的自尊心驱使他不会寻求任何人的帮助，况且麦考夫早已被夏洛克划在了死敌的范畴。麦考夫暗暗失落。他与生俱来的控制欲让他尝试着做一些别的事，尽管那些用在普通人身上屡试不爽的小伎俩到夏洛克这儿都会被一一识破，但是总归要一试。

麦考夫用了一下午的时间制定了一套几乎能骗过夏洛克的计划，他必须让夏洛克去看心理医生。随后麦考夫接到了一个电话，他知道自己这一下午的努力全都是空谈，根本不需要什么计划。

那个电话是哈德森太太打来的，她的声音颤抖着，带着哭腔，源于担心和恐惧，与夏洛克有关的。不出十分钟，麦考夫就出现在了221B门口，搞的像启动了顶级预案。

二楼，鲜艳的红色冲击着麦考夫的感官，客厅的地板上残留着大片殷红的血迹。不是动脉血，麦考夫如释重负。滴在地上的血珠延伸进夏洛克的卧室。麦考夫看见自己的弟弟蜷缩在墙角，大叫着朝他挥舞着手里的水果刀，不许任何人接近。他的手腕上赫然一处骇人的割伤，血就是从那里流出的，浸透了他的袖口。

“我想你需要一个心理医生，brother dear”

夏洛克醒来后发现自己在医院，手腕上缠着厚厚一层纱布，另外一只安然无恙的手上插着输液的针头。旁边看着他的麦考夫顶着黑眼圈，看上去苍老了许多，不难推理，麦考夫在这儿坐了一整夜没有合眼，看起来就快变成‘担心’这个词的官方注解了。 

夏洛克默许了。他需要谈一谈。

\------------------------------------

约翰·华生医生是一位顶尖的心理咨询师，偏矮的身高以及暖和的套头毛衫让他看起来极具亲和力。夏洛克把这些看在眼里，放松了许多。

夏洛克不擅长与人交谈，从小到大，想过要主动亲近他的人最后都会被吓跑，更糟糕的是加入了同夏洛克敌对的那一方。他的头脑太过于聪明，拥有着常人无法企及的洞察力和推理能力，再加上不近人情的性格，他被人描述为一台移动的计算机，冰冷，而且精准的可怕。

有谁会相信这位自称是高功能反社会分子会全身心地爱上一个人呢。

约翰的身上似乎有一种让人想要亲近的魔力，这让夏洛克感到前所未有的安全。

夏洛克觉得诊所的房间太过于乏味，约翰紧接着表示了赞同。于是他们动身去了一家装潢华丽的咖啡厅，准确的说是约翰发出邀请的，他说这里比较符合夏洛克的气质。夏洛克笑了，他纠正约翰说，按照他的气质来说他们应该在停尸房里喝咖啡。约翰也笑了。

桌子不大，足以让夏洛克把约翰身上的每一个细节装进脑子，虽然他这么做毫无理由。

夏洛克把这定为他们的第一次约会。当然这都是后话了。

他们之间的谈话进展顺利，令人难以置信。夏洛克甚至向华生医生说起了他小时候养过的一条名为红胡子的狗。麦考夫在电话里听闻了华生医生的讲述后惊讶的挑高了眉毛。红胡子是他们的父亲送给夏洛克的生日礼物，夏洛克爱它胜过一切，尤其是在父亲的葬礼之后。那天，七岁的夏洛克小小的身影抱着红胡子哭泣的场景麦考夫历历在目。可由于夏洛克的天才属性过早的展示了出来，他的校园生活可以说不能再糟了。就在夏洛克十四岁那年夏天，那些惹人厌的毛小子把红胡子淹死在了井里。从那以后，夏洛克就彻底告别了学校，整天把自己关在屋子里做研究，就连家人都会被拒之门外。

这么多年，麦考夫出于愧疚倾尽一切保护着自己的弟弟，期盼有一天他能够对自己敞开心扉，可是那些关心总会被夏洛克理解为控制欲在作祟。麦考夫没做到的事，华生医生只跟夏洛克见了几次面就做到了，这让麦考夫心里些许不舒服，但更多的是宽慰。

之后的几次会面他们把阵地转移到了夏洛克的公寓，就在火炉对面，两个人面的面坐在各自的椅子里。约翰知道夏洛克是一位知名的咨询侦探，他很乐意听夏洛克向他说着那些惊心动魄的案子。

“你真是太了不起了，Sherlock”约翰夸赞道。他没有注意到有那么一瞬间夏洛克不自然的撇开了目光，然后又费劲的重新聚焦到约翰身上。

“你真这么想？你难道不会觉得我很不近人情或者......”

“不，我不会那么想，我只是觉得你太不可思议了。我不知道你救过那么多人，或许我也曾经是其中的一员呢。”约翰笑着，眼睛里闪着光芒。

夏洛克觉得空气有些闷热，他重重的倒吸了一口气，心脏跳的很快。他以为约翰会像其他人那样说些过分的风凉话然后离开，夏洛克对此早已做好了充足的心理准备，他渐渐的习惯于接受冷嘲热讽，听惯了虚伪的称赞，熟悉了被世界所遗弃，尽管他曾经一度拯救世界于水火之中。约翰是唯一一个例外，夏洛克将他同其他人区分开来。

有一些奇怪而陌生的感觉在夏洛克心底炸开，有如滚烫的泉水洗涤他的伤痕。

约翰还是看到了夏洛克手腕上的伤口，即使它被故意藏在袖子下面，约翰还是不经意间发现了，那远比他想象中的要严重。夏洛克有着一双清澈又敏锐的眼睛，笔挺的西装完美的掩饰了藏在下面的支离破碎。他看起来是那么的完美而优雅，像一只天资聪颖的黑猫，可当约翰逐步深入夏洛克的精神世界后他发现夏洛克不过是一个渴望被爱的孩子罢了，至少在情感方面，几乎完全空白。这让约翰感到一阵心疼。

约翰记得麦考夫对他说过的话，他对夏洛克两年的漂泊有了个粗略的了解，也大体知道了夏洛克的梦魔。他在等，等夏洛克亲自向他倾诉。约翰明白，这不是一段普通的治疗。他遇到过无数同夏洛克相似的病例，无非是一些创伤后应激障碍，只是需要一些心理疏导和药物辅助，但夏洛克不是这样的。约翰的直觉告诉他这次并不简单。

某晚，约翰一直在等的事情终于来了。

就在约翰睡下后不久，他接到了夏洛克打来的电话。

\--------------------------------

这是那晚翻云覆雨之后的某一天，夏洛克身上的痕迹已经淡去。他就这么不吃不喝的躺在沙发上整整两天了，约翰没有如期而至，冰箱里空了的牛奶盒在垃圾箱里安了家，连同一枚戒指。

戒指是约翰不小心落下的，夏洛克想跟他开个小小的玩笑，于是把那枚戒指藏进了自己的抽屉。本来他打算等到约翰找它找到焦头烂额时再把它拿出来，不过似乎没有必要了。他曾经肯定自己很快就会有一枚一模一样的。夏洛克自嘲的笑了。

约翰还是没有回来。而夏洛克从不会是那个主动打电话的人。

有一些不好的想法溜进了夏洛克的脑袋。

也许约翰被绑架了。

他觉得自己快要到了忍耐的极限。

他从沙发里跳起来，不去管那些混沌的头晕目眩，直奔自己的手机。

他拨了约翰的号码。

约翰没有接。

再一次，依旧如此。

夏洛克慌了。他从没有感到如此慌张。

他用了此生最快的的速度换好了衣服，飞奔而出，没有戴上蓝围巾。

约翰的诊所是第一个跳进夏洛克脑海里的地点，按理来说还有五分钟约翰就要下班了，他一刻钟都耽误不起。一路上，夏洛克不断高声催促着司机，恨不得把他踢下去自己来开车。

忽然间，夏洛克从车窗外飞快倒退的街道之中捕捉到了一个熟悉的身影，那是约翰！一定是的。夏洛克觉得自己几乎血脉偾张。随后，司机就被莫名其妙的勒令停车，要不是看在夏洛克塞给他一张大票并且告诉他不用找钱的份上，他很想把这位傲慢无礼的乘客打一顿。

夏洛克快步走近，极力的按捺住自己想要一路狂奔到约翰身边的心情。他看到了约翰沙金色的头发在路灯下散发出柔和的光晕，他看到约翰脸上洋溢着温暖而幸福的表情，路旁交织的霓虹灯铺成一条通向约翰的石板路，那一端的约翰微笑着站在那儿，伸出手，牵过另一只手。

夏洛克停下了。

他看到约翰在离他两个路灯远的地方牵起了一个女人的手，那个女人拥有和约翰一样幸福的笑容。那是梅丽，约翰的助手，夏洛克见过她。

突然，夏洛克想起了一些事。就在那晚宿醉之前，他透过门缝看到约翰和梅丽接吻。然后他气急败坏的只身去了酒吧，喝了很多酒。恍惚间，他看到了约翰穿过层层人群，内疚的抱住他，和他接吻，就像他和梅丽做的那样。约翰的嘴唇有焦糖的甜味、酒精的浓烈和烟味。那个热烈的吻似乎持续了一辈子那么久，夏洛克感到窒息，他不得不推开他。夏洛克看到约翰蔚蓝的眼睛，它们把那些糜烂的灯光阻挡在时间以外。

或许那枚戒指就是在那晚留下的。

夏洛克把约翰带回了贝克街的小公寓，他们蹑手蹑脚地爬上楼，轻轻关上卧室门，生怕吵醒房东太太。之后发生的事夏洛克没有任何印象，可他的身体还记得。约翰的鼻尖从他的耳后沿着脖子上的动脉一路蹭到锁骨引起令人震颤的酥麻，柔软的嘴唇吻过每一道红色的伤疤，指肚上的硬茧刮蹭过小腹，然后向下，向下...刺痛、紧张和愉悦撬开了他紧紧咬合的牙齿，喉咙里的消音器被劈的粉碎。

John...

Oh,John...

他的John。

曾经是他的John

她的无名指上戴着和约翰那枚一模一样的戒指。

夏洛克觉得他眼前的所有灯霎时间全部熄灭。

他捏紧了大衣兜里的那枚戒指，它本应在约翰的无名指上。

他艰难的转过身，融入伦敦的夜色之中。

同一天，夏洛克在自己的床下发现了半盒烟。他知道那不是自己的。

他也知道约翰从不抽烟。

前所未有的恐惧令他不寒而栗。

\----------------------------------------

某个不得安生的夜晚。

窗外风雨交加，电闪雷鸣。暴雨把街衢冲刷成笔直的河道。

夏洛克沉睡了一段时间的恶魔再一次醒在了他的梦里。

他一遍又一遍从楼顶坠落，就像不断下坠的爱丽丝掉进了无底的兔子洞，除了周围并没有甜美的罐头和兔子吃的木屑。他最终掉进了牢笼，张开眼就是锈迹斑斑的铁链和发霉的墙壁。那些长着獠牙的怪物咧开嘴露出令人作呕的笑容，他们拿着沾满了血的水管和鞭子，慢慢的划开夏洛克的皮肤，他越是尖叫得厉害他们就会越开心。

疼痛和恐惧交织在一起一寸一寸的摧毁夏洛克坚强的心智，他疯狂的挣扎、抵抗，却徒劳无功。有那么一瞬间他觉得自己会被打败。夏洛克不怕死，可是让他死并不是那些人的目的，生理上和心理上的双重折磨让他感到阴森的恐惧。他于黑暗中不停的坠落，风在他耳边呼号，嘲笑着他的怯懦。他不知死亡何时会来临，在落地之前，恶魔无处不在。

这时候，门缝透过一丝光亮，他看到了地面，被金色包裹着的另一个世界。

“Sherlock...”他听到有人呼喊他的名字。金色越来越亮，洪水般猛然吞噬了无尽的邪恶。

“Sherlock”声音在夏洛克的耳边变得更加清晰。

“Sherlock，你还好吗？”

夏洛克猛地睁开眼睛，剧烈的呼吸着。

他用了两分钟的时间确认这不是他的幻象，两分钟有时甚至够他足不出户解决一个惊天大案。

约翰的蹲在他旁边，手搭在他的肩膀上。四周不是卧室，而是客厅，他正狼狈的坐在桌子旁的地板上，手里紧紧握着手机，上面显示出约翰的号码。从约翰的表情来判断，自己现在肯定看起来糟透了。等到气息稍微平稳，他开始感觉到冷，那是因为他的头发和睡衣全都被汗水打湿了。

“没事了Sherlock，我在这儿，你没事了。”约翰把夏洛克拉进自己的怀抱。

过了好一会儿，那个颤抖的身躯平静了下来。他的下巴搭在夏洛克的头上，手指穿过那些浓密的卷发，用尽可能轻柔的力度安抚那个做了噩梦的人。夏洛克看起来像只脏兮兮的流浪猫，还是只被吓坏了的流浪猫。

“你真应该感谢哈德森太太藏起了所有刀具，不然你的手可能就不保了知道吗。”

夏洛克发出了一声干涩的笑，发自内心的。他很高兴醒来可以看到约翰的脸，那是真实的，散发着体温，活生生的约翰，因为一个电话就会大半夜赶来的约翰。

约翰把夏洛克转移到沙发上坐着，并给他泡了杯茶。

说真的，你真的不记得你给我打了电话？你当时听起来就像是要死了。

“不，当然不，我都不知道自己什么时候跑到客厅里来了。也许我有梦游症，或者狂躁症之类的，你应该提防着点儿，Dr Watson.”

“说出来你可能不相信，我曾经在军队受过训，一招撂倒一个瘾君子根本不在话下。”

“通过你的走路姿势我第一次见你就判断出了你的军旅生涯，可是后半段，我选择半信半疑。”

一阵短暂的沉默。

夏洛克安静的喝着约翰泡的茶。约翰的手指不停击打着膝盖。

“Sherlock...”

“嗯?”

“现在你可以跟我谈谈了吗？关于那段时间，你都经历了什么。”约翰下定决心开门见山，他不想再拖下去了。他希望能帮上忙，因为他实在不忍看到夏洛克独自忍受痛苦。尽管夏洛克把自己伪装的足够强大，可那骗不过约翰。

夏洛克转过头，看向约翰坚毅的眼睛，也许是时候了。他不能放任自己逃避那些噩梦，而约翰就在这儿，刚好是那个乐意倾听的、让他安心的人。

之后，夏洛克把他所恐惧的一切全数交代给了约翰，包括他假死的计划，以及那些可怕的人渣是怎样拿他取乐的，没有放过任何一个细节。约翰的手不知什么时候覆在了夏洛克的手上。那些具有冲击力的情景真实得很，就连药水混合着铁锈的味道都让他感到一阵心悸。无法想象，当一个养尊处优不谙世事的大男孩经历了所有这些之后会怎样。除了心痛的无以复加，约翰甚至找不到任何一个足够安慰夏洛克的词语。

约翰很愤怒，他为夏洛克打抱不平。约翰知道他是一个怎样的人。夏洛克懂得隐忍，佯装坚强，他也会害怕，只是没有人可以倾诉罢了。也可能是他自己认为那没有必要。夏洛克不懂情感，嘴上说着感情用事是最可怕的弱点，可这不代表他不需要一份稳固可靠的感情。

夏洛克滔滔不绝的说着，沉静的语调就像是在讲述别人的故事。约翰没有去妄加评论，只是安静的倾听，努力压制从心底翻涌而上的激动和愤恨。夏洛克感觉到约翰握着自己的手更紧了，他从约翰的力度里体味到了安慰和温暖。

约翰是那么的独一无二。

热流从他们接触的皮肤开始互相传递，升温，沸腾，燃烧着空气和窗外的雨。约翰就是黑暗中指引他前进的光，在他想要放弃的时候，在他的生命变得脆弱不堪的时候，那束光冲破厚重的雾霭，照亮不断下坠的路途。夏洛克没有掉在冰冷的水泥地上面，取而代之的是一片蓝色的海，像约翰的眼睛那么蓝。

夏洛克发现自己爱约翰。

他蔑视包括爱在内的一切感情，他说感情用事是失败者的生理缺陷。是约翰的到来让他曾经笃定是真理的东西变得不堪一击，犹如海浪击碎了石沫堆砌成的高塔。

滚烫的温度沿着他的血管像树那样绽开，就连细致的神经末梢都在他体内欢呼雀跃。顷刻间，涓涓细流如岩浆那样迸发而出，深蓝汇入尽头的一片金黄色的稻田，混为瑰丽的色彩，灼烧着途经之地灰暗的尘土。

“Sherlock，你需要睡上一觉。”

约翰的腿上多了一颗毛茸茸的脑袋。夏洛克真的是精疲力竭了，就连他自己什么时候躺到了约翰的腿上都不清楚。他没办法睁开眼睛，从来没有一次谈话让他觉得如此疲乏。从自己唇齿间发出的小声咕哝就像来自另一维空间。他就这么沉沉的睡着了，约翰有规律轻抚他头发的手仿佛有催眠的功效。

这次的梦不是坠落，而是漂浮。约翰道的那声晚安和海鸥一起飞远了。

夏洛克再一次醒来是在第二天上午十点。

他发现自己在卧室。手机被自己压在胳膊下面。

外面传来哈德森太太虐待猫头鹰般的笑声，和约翰的笑声。

夏洛克突然来了精神，腾地一下从床上坐了起来。

“John?”

约翰朝卧室那边瞟过去，他看见一个移动的黑影从门后钻了出来，睡衣皱巴巴的，还顶着一头支楞八翘的鸟窝。

“噢，亲爱的，你醒啦。你差点就错过午饭了我的孩子。”哈德森太太脸上洋溢着笑容，刚刚她在和约翰谈论着一些趣闻。不过夏洛克没听进去，他直接看向约翰。不是昨晚那件衣服，约翰换了一件衬衫，还有裤子。

“John今早上很早就来看你了，Sherlock，你们俩需要单独待一会儿对吧？如果有需要的话我就在楼下，等一下我会多做些煎蛋和培根的。瞧你瘦的都快变成一把骨头了my boy。”说完，哈德森太太就离开了，给他们留下了独处的空间。

夏洛克有些局促不安，尤其是想到昨晚自己躺在约翰腿上睡着了。

“早上好Sherlock，别站在那儿了，过来坐下。”

夏洛克听话的坐到了约翰对面的椅子上，和之前一样。只是这次某人的穿着有些不得体。

“所以，你觉得好点了吗？还有没有做恶梦？”

夏洛克摇了摇头，神情有些茫然无措。

约翰被他这样逗笑了，于是起身打算给他泡杯茶缓解一下。

一些微妙的变化钻进夏洛克的大脑，虽说不值一提，但又无法忽视。夏洛克讨厌自己无法忽视任何一个微小的细节，他感到很累。他看着约翰拿起了夏洛克的杯子，它没有在它该在的位置。手机也是，它该在沙发上面而不是把自己的胳膊硌得生疼。约翰又不像是粗心的人。

是自己的记忆出了错？夏洛克的手心冒了一层薄薄的冷汗。

女人的香水味。他希望是自己的嗅觉出了问题。

“Sherlock，你的茶包放在哪儿了？”约翰端着空杯子问道。

不对，不是这样。

夏洛克感到害怕。

【删除？】

【是的。】

令人惊叹的能力总会在关键时刻派上用场。

他删除了所有疑虑。

他害怕。

害怕失去John

这是再一次的坠落。是万劫不复的地狱。

夏洛克义无反顾的走向约翰

然后吻了他。

杯子碎裂的声音格外刺耳。

\------------------------------- 

梅丽是约翰的私人助手，但鲜为人知的是她与约翰的另一层关系。情侣关系。

这样的关系持续了大概三年零八个月，梅丽怀上了约翰的孩子。

求婚的地点在一家高档的咖啡厅，约翰紧张的不得了，全程磕磕巴巴的。梅丽费了好大劲才没有笑出来。

糟糕，但是浪漫。

即使他们没来得及举行婚礼，梅丽还是很开心的每天把约翰送的戒指戴在手上。

他们计划着，夏洛克的治疗一结束他们就会立刻去结婚。结果那个人的治疗比梅丽想象的要复杂得多，她不得不晚一点发邀请函。

梅丽不是很喜欢夏洛克，但是也谈不上讨厌。夏洛克占据了约翰本应该陪她的大部分时间，尤其是在孩子快要诞生了的节骨眼上。

梅丽和约翰很少会吵架，可是最近发生了让他们俩都心烦的事。

约翰的戒指丢了。

当然，他们有足够的钱买新的，但梅丽不想再把定好的婚礼日期延后了。她现在已经迫不及待去斯里兰卡给自己好好放个假。

相比之下这些都不算什么。

有一天，梅丽为约翰查看邮箱的时候发现了那些匿名邮件。

梅丽气到手抖，再加上产前抑郁，她的心情坏到了极点。

她质问约翰那些邮件是怎么回事，而得到的却是意料之外的答案。

约翰向梅丽表明了自己的苦恼。他表示自己对发件人一无所知，可由于这不是很严重所以也没有必要报警。

约翰曾经有一段时间认为那是梅丽和他开的玩笑。

有一封邮件里面写着让约翰买些牛奶回家，等到他回家之后却发现家中还有两罐没有开封的牛奶。约翰自此起了疑心，也不再去答复那些邮件，他收到的频率也逐渐降低。约翰甚至觉得那是梅丽跟他开的玩笑。一段时间后，他就把这事忘得一干二净了。直到梅丽发现了它们。

他们大吵了一架，梅丽甚至威胁着说要回到父母家去住。

梅丽几乎大发雷霆，她提到了夏洛克，埋怨约翰为什么不多留些时间给她，一而再再而三的。

最后，约翰妥协了。

他答应梅丽把夏洛克的治疗托付给同样经验丰富的斯坦福医生。

也就是在那晚，约翰接到了夏洛克的电话。

外面下着倾盆大雨，而梅丽刚刚睡下，约翰没有办法去贝克街。就在电话里，他听着夏洛克嘟囔着向他诉说的那些不堪回首的往事，一直到几个钟头之后，电话那头没了动静。说实话，他不想丢下夏洛克不管，这不合情理，因为他们之间的相互信任关系已经建立了，如果这个时候转手不知道夏洛克会作何感想。

约翰看着一旁熟睡的梅丽，和她肚子里未出世的天使。

他决定明早去和夏洛克道别。

最近的约翰有点不对劲，自他从夏洛克的公寓道别回来以后。梅丽以为那次道别会延续很长时间，可是午饭之前约翰就回来了。他脸色苍白，梅丽担忧的问他，可是约翰什么都不愿意说起。

他抱住梅丽，轻吻了她的脸颊，然后回到卧室说想要一个人静一静，晚饭时间也没有出来。

梅丽了解约翰，他是个很少沮丧的人，喜欢暖色调的衣服，更不会把自己关进房间整整一下午不露头。

家里越来越压抑的气氛快把梅丽搞疯了，无论如何都要带约翰出去转转，她想。

这个周末，梅丽买了两张剧院的票打算和约翰一起去。

梅丽从小就很喜欢芭蕾舞，吉赛尔是她的最爱，这次的场面比起之前的要更加宏大。约翰同意她的说法，他看起来心满意足。

梅丽做了一件正确的事。

但是不包括散场之后发生的的那件。

就在剧院门口，隔着两个路灯的地方，梅丽看到了夏洛克的身影。

夏洛克的那件大衣辨识度很高。她看到他盯着约翰的方向若有所思的看了一会儿，然后匆忙的向着相反的方向走去。

他的眼神掺杂着许多东西，梅丽看到了悲伤。

从她把夏洛克带进约翰的诊室开始她就对夏洛克产生了某种程度上的好奇。

梅丽决定跟着他。

她找了一个合理的借口让约翰先回去，然后快步的跟上前面的男人。天黑了，街上的人越来越少，梅丽需要保持一段距离才会不被发现。

就在快要跟丢了的时候，她看到夏洛克走进了拐角处的一家酒吧，于是悄悄地跟了进去。

梅丽找了一个偏僻的角落坐着，那儿能够看到整个酒吧的全貌。

夏洛克只是在做进了酒吧应该做的事。他在喝酒，不停的喝。他看起来很痛苦。

梅丽没有打算跟夏洛克谈谈，虽然她这么想过，他这样可能是因为自己，因为她逼着约翰离开了夏洛克，导致夏洛克很难过。

梅丽心生愧疚，不过她不会去靠近夏洛克。从那个人身上她嗅到了危险的气息。

三分钟四个搭讪让梅丽意识到自己必须离开了，天黑后的伦敦酒吧真的不适合孕妇。

就在梅丽准备走出大门的时候，鬼使神差的，她回头看了夏洛克最后一眼。就这一眼，让她后悔终生。

她看到夏洛克在和一个陌生男人接吻。

此后，梅丽无数次责备自己为什么要头也不回的离开，可是她就是那样做了。

三个月后，梅丽从约翰那里收到了夏洛克的死讯。

那时候她的孩子已经八个月快要临盆了。

她不知道自己为什么会嚎啕大哭。

不是悲伤。是自绝望中解脱。

\----------------------------------- 

John!!!!!!

NO!!!!!

夏洛克看到约翰中了枪。两枪，在心脏的位置。

存活几率为零。

他张大了嘴却喊不出任何声音。

疼痛。

他感到剧烈的疼痛。

他快要失去知觉了。

胃部一阵阵的剧烈抽搐以及无休止的疼痛犹如他的末日。

John,John,John,JOHN...

约翰替他挡下了枪，约翰救了他，他要失去约翰了。

夏洛克匍匐着爬向约翰。

他感到很累，很累。就差两步的距离他就能够触碰到约翰了，可那就像隔着一条赤道那么远。

无论夏洛克输出多大力气他都始终无法碰到约翰。

眼泪混着鲜血划过脸颊，他的世界顷刻之间分崩离析。

过往就像走马灯那样从夏洛克的脑海中闪过。他和约翰在一起的那些时光。

他们在咖啡厅度过了一个愉快的下午，约翰让侍者把戒指藏在布丁里的小伎俩夏洛克早早就看出来了但没有揭穿。约翰一直都在帮他梳理那些案子，还夹带故事性的把它们写进博客，不得不说那是个成功。约翰帮他回击安德森和多诺万的恶语相向。他们还一起去看了吉赛尔......

夏洛克从兜里掏出那枚戒指，上面刻着J·W。他想再看它一眼，哪怕是最后一次。

John

I love you

约翰从夏洛克眼前消失了。

很好。夏洛克完成了最后一桩心愿。

他希望约翰好好活着。

\-------------------------------------- 

格雷葛不愿意回忆那天的场面。

那是个绑架案。

他不该让夏洛克一个人去追凶手。

当格雷葛听到枪声以后一切都晚了。

夏洛克面朝下倒在地上，一动不动，鲜血不断从他的身下涌出，地面上还留有一道可怖的血痕。

\---------------------------------------

约翰去参加了夏洛克的葬礼。

麦考夫还是一如既往的样子，只是他的眼圈发红，就像一个星期没合眼了。

他给了约翰一样东西，那是约翰遗失的戒指，一直在夏洛克那里。

约翰接过那枚戒指。它被保存得很好，像新的一样。只不过上面沾上了难以清洗的血迹。约翰把那枚戒指紧紧握在手心，仿佛它还有温度。

天色渐暗，最后一点蔚蓝消失不见。

趁着四下无人，约翰把戒指轻轻放到了夏洛克的墓前。

“现在它是属于你的，Sherl”

“抱歉，我来晚了。”

约翰俯身，在漆黑冰冷的坟墓上落下一吻，就像吻在夏洛克的脸颊上。

\---------------------------------------------

“晚安，Sherlock，今晚你会做个好梦。”

FIN.


End file.
